The present invention relates to a knot retaining implement for necktie or scarf.
It is often difficult to quickly tie a good looking knot in necktie, scarf or neckerchief, the knot naturally loosens and becomes untidy.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a knot retaining implement for retaining a knot in a necktie, scarf or neckerchief in a tidy shape.